mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash/Galería
Primera Temporada |-|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1= La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 640px-RainbowDash Opps.png 830px-RainbowDash LaughterTears.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png |-|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2= La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 772px-Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight S01E02.png 781px-Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png 772px-Dashtempt.png 830px-Rainbowdash5.png|¡Lealtad! Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png |-|El Boleto Extra= El Boleto Extra S1E3I38.png S1E3I39.png S1E3I41.png S1E3I42.png S1E3I44.png S1E3I45.png S1E3I46.png S1E3I47.png 830px-Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy1.png Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png S1E3I50.png S1E3I51.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png S1E3I52.png S1E3I64.png S1E3I65.png |-|Temporada de Cosecha= Temporada de Cosecha Temporada de cosecha HD 5.png 640px-Wipeout-DERP!.PNG|Duh... |-|Una Amistad Malhumorada= Una Amistad Malhumorada S1E5I21.png S1E5I22.png S1E5I23.png S1E5I25.png S1E5I28.png S1E5I29.png S1E5I31.png S1E5I32.png S1E5I33.png S1E5I34.png Pinkie Pie mira como Gilda y Rainbow Dash cantan.png |-|Detectives Presumidos= Detectives Presumidos 830px-RainbowDashRainbow.png Pues yo... (Rainbow Dash - Episodio 6).PNG ¡No puedes alardear así!.PNG Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash molestas.PNG ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!.PNG ¡Wow, Twilight!.PNG |-|El Dragón Durmiente= El Dragón Durmiente El dragon durmiente 6.jpg |-|La Apariencia no lo es Todo= La Apariencia no lo es Todo 20_S1E09.png 23_S1E09.png 26_S1E09.png 29_S1E09.png 32_S1E09.png 33_S1E09.png 36_S1E09.png 38_S1E09.png 42_S1E09.png 45_S1E09.png 52_S1E09.png 53_S1E09.png 56_S1E09.png 65_S1E09.png 68_S1E09.png 82_S1E09.png 83_S1E09.png 84 S1E09.png 85 S1E09.png 88_S1E09.png 89_S1E09.png 103_S1E09.png 104_S1E09.png 108_S1E09.png 113_S1E09.png 114 S1E09.png 116_S1E09.png 118 S1E09.png 124_S1E09.png 128_S1E09.png 131 S1E09.png 132_S1E09.png 200_S1E09.png |-|La Plaga del Siglo= La Plaga del Siglo La plaga del siglo 31.jpg 640px-Parasprite bikini.png|Lindo Bikini de Parasprites, Rainbow. Rainbow creando un tornado T1E10.png Celestia Ep.13.PNG |-|Empacando el Invierno= Empacando el Invierno 27942 - rainbow dash wallpaper.jpg|Rainbow Dash en el equipo del clima Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png |-|Llamada de la Chica= Llamada de la Chica apple bloom entrenando con rainbow dash.png Rainbow Dash -Eating cupcakes-- S1E12.png |-|Amigas Otoñales= Amigas Otoñales S1E13I21.png Rainborghujgyuhjg.jpg Rainbow Dash sorprendida.jpg |-|Vestida Para el Éxito= Vestida Para el Éxito Nooooooooooo.jpg Rainbow dash con vestido de gala.jpg |-|La Rain-plosión Sónica= La Rain-plosión Sónica SNRB3.png SNRB1.png SNRB6.png SNRB5.png SNRB4.png SNRB7.png SNRB11.png SNRB14.png SNRB13.png SNRB12.png SNRB11.png SNRB17.png SNRB16.png SNRB21.png SNRB26.png SNRB25.png SNRB22.png SNRB24.png SNRB31.png SNRB28.png Noteworthy4.png SNRB40.png Sonic rainboom.png 640px-Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|Queemocionqueemocionqueemocion 640px-Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png |-|Una Loca Función= Una Loca Función Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png |-|Como Perros y Ponis= Como Perros y Ponis Como perros y ponis 19.jpg |-|Verde de la Envidia= Verde de la Envidia Rainbow Dash pulling banner S1E20.png |-|En el Oeste= En el Oeste Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash S1E21.png En el oeste 9.jpg En el oeste 23.jpg |-|La Aventura del Ave= La Aventura del Ave La aventura del ave 9.jpg |-|Crónicas de la Amistad= Crónicas de la Amistad Images (37).jpeg Images (42).jpeg Rainbow dash sonic rainboom.png asdfghjk.jpg Rainbow Dash feliz por descubrir las carreras.jpg A big group hug S1E23.png |-|El Búho de la Discordia= El Búho de la Discordia EBDD79.png |-|Fiesta Para Una= Fiesta Para Una Fiesta para una 22.jpg |-|La Mejor Noche en la Historia= La Mejor Noche en la Historia 640px-Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png|Los WonderBolts! S1E26I47.png S1E26I48.png S1E26I54.png S1E26I85.png S1E26I87.png MLPS027.png MLPS028.png MLPS029.png MLPS032.png MLPS033.png MLPS034.png MLPS035.png Kifngjvbh.jpg Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Gaaah!! Rainbow Y Soarin.png S1E26I137.png Celestia Ep. 26.PNG Segunda Temporada |-|El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1= El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 640px-Rainbow chasing the cloud S2E01.png 640px-Applejack and Rainbow Dash conversing about the rain S2E1.png 640px-Saluting Rainbow Dash S2E01.png 640px-Rainbow Dash pushing the cloud S2E01.png 640px-Rainbow Dash corralling the clouds S2E01.png Ahh !.png 201px-RainbowDash MyWings S02E01.png|¡Mis Alas! my little pony friendship is magic 2x01 the return of harmony part 1 16 rainbow dash hypnotized.jpg imagesCAZIDKNU.jpg|RD siendo hipnotizada |-|El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2= El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 48.jpg El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 49.jpg El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 50.jpg El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 51.jpg El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 53.jpg El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 55.jpg El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 62.jpg |-|Lección Cero= Lección Cero Leccion Cero 20.jpg Leccion Cero 23.jpg Leccion Cero 24.jpg Twiligh.png Leccion Cero 25.jpg Leccion Cero 38.jpg Leccion Cero 39.jpg Leccion Cero 41.jpg Identificador-Lección Cero.png Leccion Cero 43.jpg Leccion Cero 62.jpg Leccion Cero 66.jpg |-|Luna Eclipsada= Luna Eclipsada Luna eclipsed raimbow 07.jpg |-|La Viruela Cutie= La Viruela Cutie Imagen8hh.png La viruela Cutie 31.jpg |-|¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota!= ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! 201px-Rainbow Dash may the best pet win face.png 203px-Rainbow Dash hmmm S2E7-W7.png|Mmmmmmm.... 204px-Dashie is not amused.png 205px-Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png 206px-Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png Rainbow Dash pets cliff S2E07.jpg Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png Rainbow Dash y Tank (Broohoof).png Rainbow Dash with Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -Seriously- S2E07.png Tank!19.png Tank!17.png Tank!11.png Tank!7.png Tank!6.png Tank!2.png |-|La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora= La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora 640px-Rainbow dash blush.png 200px-Rainbow Dash sad on a cloud S2E8.png|No me gusta estar sola 201px-Rainbow Dash surprised S2E08.png 212px-I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG 204px-It's a real ghost! S2E8.PNG |-|La Crema y Nata= La Crema y Nata EliteF37.png EliteF38.png EliteF39.png EliteF40.png EliteF41.png EliteF42.png EliteF43.png EliteF44.png |-|Ataque de Codicia= Ataque de Codicia SecretF1.png SecretF2.png SecretF7.png SecretF8.png SecretF9.png SecretF10.png SecretF11.png SecretF14.png SecretF15.png SecretF16.png SecretF17.png SecretF19.png SecretF22.png SecretF24.png SecretF26.png SecretF27.png SecretF30.png SecretF31.png SecretF32.png SecretF33.png SecretF34.png SecretF35.png SecretF36.png SecretF38.png SecretF39.png SecretF40.png |-|La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos= La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos EveF52.png EveF54.png EveF56.png EveF57.png EveF58.png EveF59.png EveF60.png EveF62.png EveF63.png EveF64.png EveF65.png EveF66.png EveF67.png EveF68.png EveF69.png EveF70.png EveF71.png EveF72.png EveF73.png EveF74.png EveF79.png EveF80.png EveF81.png EveF82.png EveF83.png EveF84.png EveF85.png EveF86.png EveF88.png EveF90.png EveF91.png EveF92.png EveF93.png EveF94.png EveF95.png EveF96.png EveF97.png EveF98.png EveF99.png EveF100.png 201px-Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png |-|Los Bebés Cake= Los Bebés Cake Baby2.png Baby6.png Baby23.png Baby24.png Baby25.png Baby26.png Baby51.png Baby52.png Baby53.png Baby55.png |-|El Último Rodeo= El Último Rodeo 201px-Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png |-|La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000= La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 201px-Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png 201px-Evil Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png 570px-Sad Dash S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png 201px-DerpysuperderpmodeS2E15.png Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png 201px-Rainbow Dash all right S2E15-W15.png |-|Ardua Lectura= Ardua Lectura KYtLpY7aXZ4cipyLCnpb.jpg |-|Una Amiga en Acción= Una Amiga en Acción 637px-Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png 713px-Pinkie Parade S2E18.png |-|Llegó la Hora= Llegó la Hora Llegó la hora 21.png |-|Misión Dragón= Misión Dragón 580px-Rd dragging fluttershy promo s02e21.png 637px-Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png 637px-Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png 637px-Rainbow Dash about to be Fluttercharged S2E21.png 637px-Fluttershy pummelling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png 637px-Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash S2E21.png 637px-Rainbow Dash dazed 1 S2E21.png 637px-Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png |-|Fluttershy al Máximo= Fluttershy al Máximo Hurricane 1.png Hurricane 3.png Hurricane 6.png Hurricane 7.png Hurricane 18.png Hurricane 19.png Hurricane 20.png Hurricane 21.png Hurricane 23.png Hurricane 30.png Hurricane 31.png Hurricane 33.png Hurricane 34.png Hurricane 35.png Hurricane 36.png Hurricane 37.png Hurricane 38.png Hurricane 39.png Hurricane 40.png Hurricane 41.png Hurricane 42.png Hurricane 43.png Hurricane 44.png Hurricane 45.png Hurricane 70.png Hurricane 71.png Hurricane 72.png Hurricane 73.png Hurricane 74.png Hurricane75.png Hurricane 76.png Hurricane 79.png Hurricane81.png Hurricane 82.png Hurricane 83.png Hurricane 84.png Hurricane 85.png Hurricane 86.png Hurricane 87.png Hurricane 88.png Hurricane 91.png Hurricane 92.png Hurricane 93.png Hurricane94.png Hurricane 96.png Hurricane 97.png Hurricane 98.png Hurricane 101.png Hurricane 104.png Dash103.png Hurricane 106.png Hurricane 107.png Hurricane 108.png Hurricane 109.png Hurricane 110.png Hurricane 112.png Hurricane 113.png Hurricane 115.png Hurricane 116.png Hurricane 117.png Hurricane 118.png Hurricane 119.png Hurricane 120.png Hurricane 121.png Hurricane 124.png Hurricane 125.png Hurricane 126.png Hurricane 127.png Hurricane 129.png Hurricane 130.png Hurricane 135.png Hurricane 136.png Hurricane 137.png Hurricane 138.png Hurricane 139.png Hurricane 140.png Hurricane 141.png Hurricane 148.png Hurricane 150.png Hurricane 151.png |-|El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville= El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville El cuarto poder de Ponyville 34.jpg El cuarto poder de Ponyville 37.jpg El cuarto poder de Ponyville 38.jpg El cuarto poder de Ponyville 39.jpg El cuarto poder de Ponyville 48.jpg El cuarto poder de Ponyville 49.jpg |-|El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad= El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad El misterio del tren de la amistad 4.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 5.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 6.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 10.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 11.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 29.jpg Identificador-El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad.png El misterio del tren de la amistad 33.jpg Pinkie's Accusal.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 46.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 51.jpg T2 - E24 - Rainbow Dash escondiéndose de Pinkie Pie.png El misterio del tren de la amistad 53.jpg El misterio del tren de la amistad 55.jpg |-|Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1= Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 Rainbow Dash y Applejack.png dash.png Rainbow Dash emocionada (2).png |-|Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2= Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 15.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 19.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 27.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 28.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 30.jpg Las protagonistas rodeadas de clones T2E26.png Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 31.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 37.jpg Una boda en Canterlot Segunda Parte 58.jpg Tercera Temporada |-|El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1= El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1 MLP FIM S03E01 - The Crystal Empire Library.png rainbow dash con armadura.png |-|El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2= El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 Ce3.png Ce8.png Ce9.png Ce16.png Ce22.png Ce23.png Ce24.png Ce25.png Ce26.png Ce27.png Ce57.png Ce97.png |-|Demasiadas Pinkie Pies= Demasiadas Pinkie Pies Too37.png Too38.png Too39.png Too40.png Too41.png Too42.png Too43.png Too44.png Too45.png Too46.png Too47.png Too185.png Too487.png Too505.png |-|La Mala Semilla= La Mala Semilla Rarity verificando que las CMC estén bien T3E4.png |-|Duelo de Magia= Duelo de Magia 202px-Rainbow's big wing S3E5.png Identificador-Duelo de Magia.png Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash.png |-|Insomnio en Ponyville= Insomnio en Ponyville Identificador-Insomnio en Ponyville.png |-|Academia Wonderbolt= Academia Wonderbolt 201px-Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png 201px-Rainbow excited over reading the letter S3E7.png 201px-Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png 201px-Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash er.jpg 201px-Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png Wonderbolstacademy1.png 201px-Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Untitled 2.png SF14.png SF16.png SF15.png Wonderbolt Academy Image.png Identificador-Academia Wonderbolt.png LD RD.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Untitledlvt.png SF17.png Tumblr mf43h1Ud3c1qjcpmx.png |-|La Reunión de la Familia Apple= La Reunión de la Familia Apple Rainbow Dash saltando arriba y abajo sobre una nube T3E8.png |-|Spike a sus Órdenes= Spike a sus Órdenes Spike at your service 31.jpg Spike at your service 32.jpg Spike at your service 33.jpg Spike at your service 34.jpg Spike at your service 41.jpg Spike at your service 42.jpg Spike at your service 53.jpg Spike at your service 57.jpg |-|Paciencia y Amistad= Paciencia y Amistad Twilight and Spike pacing with Rarity and Rainbow Dash S03E10.png Dsod2.png Identificador-Paciencia y Amistad.png |-|Sólo para Mascotas= Sólo para Mascotas Jfs17.png Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11 (1).png Scootaloo rainbow dash tank y opal.png |-|La Sede de los Juegos= La Sede de los Juegos S3E12I18.png S3E12I26.png S3E12I29.png S3E12I34.png S3E12I35.png S3E12I36.png S3E12I47.png S3E12I50.png S3E12I69.png S3E12I70.png S3E12I74.png Identificador-La Sede de los Juegos.png |-|Cura Mágica y Misteriosa= Cura Mágica y Misteriosa Cure3.png Cure5.png Cure7.png Cure8.png Cure15.png Cure48.png Cure49.png Rainbow no puede controlar a los animales.png El desastre se todo esto.png Fotografía del inicio.png Tyimage.jpg Identificador-Cura Mágica y Misteriosa.png MLP 313 07.jpg Cuarta Temporada |-|La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1= La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1 S4E1I51.png S4E1I318.png S4E1I536.png S4E1I543.png S4E1I580.png |-|La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2= La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2 Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png Discord teaches -a valuable lesson- S4E02.png |-|El Castillo Embrujado= El Castillo Embrujado Rainbow se cubre el rostro con sus alas T4E03.png |-|Daring Do (Episodio)= Daring Do (Episodio) S4E4I11.png Rainbow Dash -you're lucky I don't- S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring lifting final ring S4E04.png Daring Do embarrassed S4E04.png |-|Volando Hacia la Meta= Volando Hacia la Meta Rainbow Dash waving a flag S4E05.png |-|Las Power Ponis= Las Power Ponis The Power Ponies looking at the shampoo factory S4E06.png |-|¡Murciélagos!= ¡Murciélagos! Latest (3).png |-|Rarity Toma Ponyhattan= Rarity Toma Ponyhattan Twilight 'Oh, Rarity' S4E08.png S4E8I12.png S4E8I20.png Rarity siendo sobredramática T4E08.png Rarity mirando severa T4E08.png |-|La Caída de Rainbow= La Caída de Rainbow S4E10I13.png S4E10I293.png S4E10I492.png Rainbow ya no hay manera de que pueda volar T4E10.png Brillo arco iris en los ojos de Dash T4E10.png Rainbow es donde están mis amigas T4E10.png |-|Tres son Multitud= Tres son Multitud S4E11C113.PNG S4E11C199.PNG Rainbow....png Rainbow sorprendida.png Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.png Applejack, Pinkie y Rainbow con cara de Emm....png |-|El Orgullo de Pinkie= El Orgullo de Pinkie Pinkie Pie and Cheese singing together S4E12.png Rainbow dash en su fiesta.png |-|Costumbres Simples= Costumbres Simples SimpleWays8.PNG SimpleWays9.PNG SimpleWays49.PNG Simple Ways Promo 58.png Simple Ways Promo 63.png |-|Poni Vanilli= Poni Vanilli S4E14I21.JPG S4E14I24.JPG |-|No es Fácil Ser Breezie= No es Fácil Ser Breezie S4E16I6.JPG S4E16I7.JPG Main 5 shouting Breezie cheer S4E16.png S4E16I21.JPG S4E16I23.JPG S4E16I24.JPG Fluttershy speaking Breezie language S4E16.png |-|La Visita de Maud= La Visita de Maud S4E18I2.JPG S4E18I3.JPG S4E18I8.JPG S4E18I9.JPG S4E18I10.JPG S4E18I11.JPG S4E18I20.JPG Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S4E18.png Twilight That's... really fascinating S4E18.png Twilight how much we all love Pinkie Pie S4E18.png |-|¿Por Quién Brillan los Reflectores?= ¿Por Quién Brillan los Reflectores? Rarity levitando sus anteojos T4E19.png |-|Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3= Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3 Rainbow lying down on the cloud S4E21.png Rainbow not excited S4E21.png Imagen Testing Testing 1 2 3 por ahora.png Rainbow, Owlowiscious y Spike aún bromeando PP123.png Rainbow Dash -you didn't even notice- S4E21.png Rainbow Dash celebrates her exam result S4E21.png |-|¡Intercambio!= ¡Intercambio! Main Six and Spike entering the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange S4E22.png Daring Do collector -that's not worth anything to me- S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy behind the burger stand S4E22.png Rainbow reads to her friends S4E22.png |-|Manifestación de Inspiración= Manifestación de Inspiración Rainbow Dash volando con el vestido de Rarity T4E23.png |-|Los Juegos de Equestria= Los Juegos de Equestria S4E24I3.jpg S4E24I14.jpg S4E24I17.jpg S4E24I18.jpg S4E24I25.jpg |-|El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1= El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1 Rainbow Dash Seria S4E25.png Rarity, Pinkie Pie y RD S4E25.png RD Cute S4E25.png Spike, RD y Fluttershy S4E25.png Objects are caught in chest's magic S4E25.png |-|El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2= El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2 S4E26I137.png S4E26I138.png Rainbow Power Rainbow Dash.jpg Mane6 en forma de Rainbow Power T4E26.png Twilight's Kingdom foto final.png El Reino de Twilight foto final en grupo T4E26.png Películas |-|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls EQ344.png EQ345.png EQ368.png EQ369.png EQ370.png EQ371.png EQ379.png EQ380.png EQ383.png EQ384.png EQ392.png 10869_210248785805937_1784301256_n.jpg |-|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Tomando la mano.png Tratando de traer magia.png|¡La amistad es mágica! Varios 42848+-+Hubble+animated+cowering+rainbow dash+shaking.gif|Que nerviosa 50px-AiP CM Rainbowdash.svg.png gnhgfhhh.png -hypnosis-rainbow dash.gif rainbow dash magical mytery cue.jpg Rainbow Dashie.png My litlle pony.jpg 1234639_518918218182490_1884181985_n (1).png 356px-Rainbow Dash as Zapp ID S04E06.png|Rainbow como la superheroina ZAPP en power ponies Identificador-Rainbow Falls.png Pijamada MLPEG 3.png Rainbow dash motociclista.jpeg Rainbow caja.jpeg Imitando a Twilight.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje